Resemblance
by PeasantThePeasant
Summary: Sebastian looks too much like a certain someone Frankenstein used to know. (First ff! And please review!)
1. Prologue

PLEASE READ BELOW:

[ None belongs to me. Only the story concept (; ]

* * *

.

A tired blue eye cracked open.

.

Where was he?

.

A bell tolled somewhere in the distance. The sound of footsteps on cobblestone filled his ears as he pushed himself off the dusty ground. Russia? France?

Frankenstein shuffled awkwardly down the narrow alley he had slept in with a sharp pain in his head. He'd drank himself sick the night before. Vaguely, he also remembered someone socking him square in the jaw. The blond-haired man didn't dwell much on the thought.

His stomach growled loudly, almost as if to remind him of his neglected body. He checked his pockets for currency: none, at least, for this century. Frankenstein sorely regretted spending the last of his money on alcohol. Reaching the mouth of the alley, he averted his eyes from the blinding morning rays. The clacking of hurried footsteps on cobble and light conversation rang louder in his ears.

Men and women passed him by and his eyes trained away from the sun, he took notice of their garments. Suits, top hats, and frilly dresses. Amoung the people that passed him a small boy and a butler caught his eye. The boy looked to be about twelve or thirteen, with navy hair, turquoise irises, and a eyepatch.

.

Though that wasn't what had caught his gaze.

.

It was the man standing behind him.

 _._

 _Messy raven hair._

.

He held his breath.

.

Black and... What was that?

.

His chest constricted and his vision blurred.

 _._

 _Red._

 _._

 _He had red eyes._

.

* * *

Please like, critic, and review! (Really. I'm new on here and I would love criticism.)

Will appreciate if you check out my profile! I will be taking story requests for the shows listed in my summary.


	2. Chapter 1

His breath trembled as he ran, pushing and shoving into the crowd as far as his decayed and spindly body could take him.

.

 _He was there._

.

He could hear the sounds of people cursing and yelling but he couldn't care less. For the first time in _centuries_ , there was this hope that gripped his heart, and oh _God_ it felt wonderful.

.

 _Master. I'm here._

.

"You bastard - "

.

A large hand grabbed him by the collar plucked him off the ground as if he weighed nothing. A figure of a bulky man shaped itself inside Frankenstein's blurred vision. The man was laughing.

.

"Remember me?"

.

 _That punch from the bar_. The head of black hair disappeared into the crowd as fast as it had caught his eye. He snarled, baring his teeth like a wild dog.

.

"Why don't you screw off?"

.

His glazed turquoise eyes shifted to twisting, dark, pools of navy almost abruptly. Dark Spear swirled beneath his obsidian pupils, sliding through his crumbling walls.

.

Frankenstein shivered; he could feel them trembling, trembling with glee, and they urged, they coaxed him like he was a child. Muttering fantasies in his ear like demons on his shoulder.

.

Their conjoined whispers preached one word.

.

 ** _Kill._**

 ** _._**

"Cheeky little - "

.

A vein popped in his assailant's head and he took one of his massive fists and shoved it right into his chest.

.

 _Crack!_

.

 ** _Kill._**

.

He spat out a wad of blood.

.

 _There goes a rib._

.

Frankenstein grinned, the type he only reserved for the _Nobles;_ He'd sneer and taunt them, as if they were playing a game.

 _._

 _It felt good,_ like a predator teasing his prey. And there was always one person who came when he pounced _._

 _._

 _Can you hear me? Master... You'll come and stop me, right?_

.

"You punk!"

.

 ** _Kill._**

 ** _._**

"Ha _..._ "

.

Just as purple began to gather in his palm, a voice cut between the two of them, prompt and agitated.

.

"Now, _gentlemen_ , let's not be tenacious shall we? It's unsightly to brawl in a public place,"

.

XX

.

" _Why don't you screw off_?"

.

Sebastian surveyed the two men across from him with interest - well, not both of them; he payed no attention to the ill-tempered muscle-head that looked just about to bust the others brains out. It was the immense dark aura that seemed to almost bleed out of the blond before him. _Not a reaper_. His scarlet eyes gleamed as he whiffed the strong aroma of more than, ah, a million souls, ones that he would find just as exquisite, if not even more than his own master's. _Definitely not a demon_.

.

 _This might be interesting._

.

"Cheeky little - "

.

Though the man had quite literally, shoved his fist up the blond's stomach, he grinned wickedly, a crazed glint in his eye. The dark aura thickened around him, the crisp and fresh morning air polluted by ill intentions. The tension was like a bending branch, bound to snap at any moment.

.

The boy behind him narrowed his eyes and wore a irritated expression. "Sebastian,"

.

"Yes?"

.

Scowling, he gestured toward the scuffle that Sebastian had been observing. His Master pinched the bridge of his nose to soften his obvious headache.

.

"Stop them."

.

"With pleasure," the corners of his mouth twitched upward. "My Lord."

.

XXX

.

Again,

.

The black hair,

.

The red eyes,

.

But it wasn't him. It came to him in a mild revelation, slowing everything that went through his head like a broken clock. His shoulders sagged and Dark Spear quieted, it's voice no louder than a whisper. The look-alike was still holding his shoulder, red, red, orbs boring into him. Frankenstein grit his teeth. He looked so much like _him_ that it left him feeling foul. If he just spent the time and _thought_ _,_ the aura, the musky scent, everything was _different_.

.

 _How could he have mistaken them?_

 _._

His assaulter snarled, releasing his grip from his collar. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" The raven-haired man smiled politely, though it didn't go any further than his mouth. "If you are going to fight," he repeated, "it would be much preferable for everyone, if you took it else where." The brute sneered, standing head-to-head with the butler. "Why don't you go back to kissing ass, eh?

.

" _Or whatever you do with your pretty little master at night_ ,"

.

The butler was impassive, almost uncaring at the vulgar insult. Seeing this, his face darkened in anger, ready to just about kill the smaller man before him.

.

" _Hey, hey, hey_... Don't get distracted," Frankenstein muttered. " _Weren't you just picking on me a moment ago_?"

.

The man turned his head just in time to see a flying fist headed straight to his face; the sound of of cartilage and bone cracking altogether for a brief, satisfying moment, as he sent him tumbling to the ground.

* * *

"The man" is the guy from the bar who socked him in the jaw, Frankenstein mentioned in the Prologue. TheIntrovertOtaku mentioned to me that Frankenstein probably wouldn't hurt humans; so I put that he did it to get "Raizel's" attention.

Please like, review, and critique!


	3. Chapter 2

He shrugged, feeling somewhat nonchalant as the people around him watched him in disbelief. Him, a thin, scrawny, young man, bringing the larger and much more muscled thug in an instant, a small crowd gathering around around to watch the spectacle. Frankenstein ignored them, instead turning his head to the raven-haired man, but not meeting his gaze. The butler looked at him something suspiciously akin to interest; stepping over the huge body scrawled over the ground, he smirked at him.

.

"You certainly pack a strong punch."

.

Red eyes gleamed at him.

.

" _Mas_ \- "

.

They were slit and demonic, unlike his.

.

Stop.

.

The words died in his mouth.

.

It's not him.

.

His chest feeling strangely tight, he shoved the look-alike aside, his head bowed, Frankenstein disappeared into the crowd.

.

He swallowed metallic taste of blood that steadily welled from where he bit his tongue.

.

XXX

.

Sebastian was intrigued, as so to say, as close as interested a demon could get. The stranger might be a problem later on.

.

"Sebastian!" A young and irritated voice called him over, cane tapping on the ground. He turned his head to face his young master, smiling, again, politely.

.

"Hah. You practically did nothing here," Ciel's turquoise eyes narrowed in scorn to his amused expression. "You can tell me who that man was at the mansion, we need to go right now!"

.

"Yes, my lord."

.

 _Mas -_

 _._

Master.

.

Is that what he said?

.

Sebastian could remember faintly smelling the remnants of a _Noble_ clinging off of the stranger's ragged clothes.

.

 _Bonded?_

.

XXX

Frankenstein walked quickly, his vision swimming and his head pounding.

.

He felt sick.

.

Holding onto a nearby building, he bent over.

.

 _Who was that man?_

 _._

Red eyes.

.

Black hair.

.

 _Don't fucking mess with me_.

.

Frankenstein heaved out whatever meager contents he had eaten in the past month onto the stone floor at his feet. Bile dripping from his lips, he kept himself suspended over the ground to fight back the nausea that threatened to overtake him. Slumping into the cold wall behind him, he laughed, long and humorless. It made his body tremble and his bones rattle.

.

Dark clouds gathered overhead, blanketing the sky in gray. He closed his eyes.

* * *

I am so sorry I had to post this crap after such a long time. I will be adding more to this in due time, things are happening in my life and I just don't have time. After this, you probably won't see any updates for a while.

Happy late Halloween, and remember to review!


End file.
